


Chosen

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disparate ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

'Is nothing sacred?' you wonder, as the plane touches down at Heathrow.

Apparently you are, the two of you. You returned with portents of doom, betrayed her, and left again.

She understood this time; she's leaving too. Xander's already gone and Faith's going to be in charge for a year. Buffy also claimed the moral low ground in terms of betrayals and you didn't argue with her because she didn't need to you to.

Maybe you won't be here when the five of you are called together again. Hopefully it won't be for a while, but you'll miss them all.


End file.
